


What she likes

by Woon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/M, Swearing, embarrasment, indifference, kraglin attempts to be dominant and fails, reference to drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Kraglin is smitten with the reader and tries to win her affections.





	What she likes

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mesh of various requests

           The Captain said to go stake his claim on you instead of mooning about the ship like a lovesick idiot. So Kraglin went to the spot on the ship where Yondu let you set up a small library, knowing you’d be there, nose in a book. Marching up to you, with a determined air about him.  

            “Put on a pretty dress,” You looked up from the book you were reading. Kraglin was fresh from the shower, hair still wet. “Taking you out tonight.” You rolled your eyes at him and went back to reading. He yanked the book out of your hands and tossed it on the table close by. “Go get ready.”       

           You picked your book back up, “I don’t have dresses.” Flipping through the pages trying to find where you left off. “Plus, I’m not in the mood to go out.” You started reading where you left off.   

           Kraglin snatched the book and threw it across the room. “Get up an’ get a pretty dress on.”  Something in the tone of his voice kept you from getting the book again. 

          “I really don’t have any dresses, Krag.” It was true you never saw much reason to bother with dresses, you didn’t think a Ravager needed a frivolous thing like a dress.       

           “Ya have to have one.”

           “Why? Because I'm a girl?” The look on his face said it all. You rolled your eyes and walked past him, picking the book up off the ground. “You tore a page in my book.”

           “Well, I am still taking you out.” He called after you.

           “No, you aren't.” It echoed down the corridor, reaching Kraglin’s ears. He kicked the wall in frustration, his toes were not happy about the sudden shock of pain.

 

* * *

 

        Later that evening, Kraglin voiced his problem to Tullk when his friend noticed he had barely touched his ale. “Nonsense, you’re the most likable out of the whole crew, lad. Even Taserface likes you.”

        “She doesn’t,” Kraglin sulked.

        Tullk eyed his friend, “Ye, just went about it wrong is all. Some ladies like a man ta take an interest in what they like…”

        “I don’t know what she likes.” Kraglin groaned.

        “Well, ask her, Kraglin.” Tullk gulped down his ale, encouraging Kraglin to down his drink as well. 

       “How can I? Always got her face in one of them damn books.”  _ Oh _ , the light bulb flickered in his brain. Tullk chuckled heartily as Kraglin jumped up and ran off.

 

* * *

 

        You had gone back to reading the rest of your book, once in your room. Since Kraglin wasn’t there to throw it around the room, you made a good dent on it, but you weren’t as absorbed in it as you had been. Sitting there staring at the page for a bit trying to figure out why Kraglin was suddenly interested in getting you off the ship. You had no idea what possessed him, just what the hell had that been about anyway, even Yondu wouldn’t have done that. Kraglin has never been a jerk, he was generally nice. For a Ravager. 

         The banging on your door brought you out of your thoughts, the others had learned to knock after you kicked the crap out of Half-nut and threatened a name change to No-nut for barging into your room. Climbing out of bed reluctantly to answer the persistent knocking. “What do you want?”

         Kraglin blurted out, “Books!” 

         Blinking, “You want books?” Well, he came to the right person for that.

         “I mean it's what ye like.” He smiled and your heart skipped a beat.

         “And?”

         “And I found a shop with tons of ‘em, get your boots on. Gonna take ye there.” When you didn't move he added, “Please.” 

         Kraglin seemed pretty excited about his find and you were always happy to go peruse a bookshop. “Okay.” You grabbed your boots before sitting down and putting them on as he lingered outside your room. “Since you asked nicely.”

 

* * *

 

          It was a small hole in the wall kind of place, but oh all the books you were in heaven, seemingly oblivious of Kraglin’s presence. He walked along behind you as you went on and on about the different books you picked up. “I have been trying to find this everywhere. (Readers favorite book).” 

          Kraglin followed along like a pleased puppy, not realizing he was so close when you turned about to show him. Book suddenly in his, “Oh. Uh… what's it about?”  Relieved he asked the right question, listening to you gush about the storyline and the characters. “Sounds like ye read it a lot.” 

          “Maybe a few times.” You chuckled nervously, a few? There was that 4 month period where you read it back to back over and over again. “I just can't believe they had it.”

           It must be your favorite book, “It sounds like a good book.”

           You had already handed off money for the book. “Oh, it is… you should read it! I'll loan it to you, Krag.”

            He wasn't that big of a reader but you really like the book,  “Meybe ye can read it to me…” That was the right thing to say apparently going by the smile on your face, Kraglin felt pleased that he helped put the smile there. You grabbed his hand and practically dragged him the whole way back to the ship.  _ Reckon she really wants to read that book. _

            You were so excited about the book, you chattered the whole way back to the ship. It was probably the most Kraglin had ever heard you say, once on the ship, he realized you were dragging him to your room and not the little library area. 

             Looking about your room, various stacks of books scattered about, “Sure ye want to read it here?”

             “Its quieter in my room, Ravagers are noisy when they come back from boozing and uh… well, you know…” A tinge of red graced your cheeks and Kraglin thought it was cute.

             Deciding to play dumb, “I know what?” 

             “You know exactly what, Kraglin.” You felt the heat on your face and hated it. You weren't sure what the smirk on his face was about or why he seemed to be so much closer than he was before…

             He decided to take the chance of moving in close, leaning in to steal a kiss.

             “What are you doing?” It was obvious Kraglin was trying to kiss you but you didn't know why he would when you didn't ask to be kissed. That's how it's supposed to work right? Or he asks for permission.

            Kraglin froze, “Thought I smelled perfume.” Quick thinking, the look on your face says you weren't buying that line. He felt rather sheepish now.

            “Are you trying to say Xandarians pucker their lips to smell?” 

            “No.” A sigh escaped his lips,”Was trying to kiss ye.”

            “Why?” He blinked at you.

            “Why?” You just nodded, “I like ye, a lot.”

            “Okay. But I meant why would you think it was appropriate during that conversation?” It was just poorly timed and frankly not flattering or romantic. “I mean kissing a girl you like when she is talking about Ravagers being loud when they return from drinking and fucking prostitutes, not very sexy, Krag.”

             “Guess not.” Scratching the back of his neck, “So… when’s the best time to kiss ye?”

             “What makes you think I want to be kissed? Bet you didn't think of that either?” The look on his face confirmed it for you. “Maybe, I don't like you in that way.” Bet that never occurred to him either, ugh, men.

              “So… do ye?” Not once did he factor any of that in, just was focused on getting you to know he wanted you in that way. 

              “I don't know yet.”

              Yet? That made him arch an eyebrow, “What’s that mean?”

               “It means, I'll tell you when we finish the book.” 

               He watched you get comfortable on the bed with the book. “How long’s that gonna be?” Pretty sure the answer was going to make him groan.

                “A chapter a day, so about a month.” You smiled sweetly and patted the spot next to you on the bed.   

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it give a kudos. If you love it leave a comment to let me know. If you hate it then let me know politely what I can do to improve it.


End file.
